unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
ESRB
ESRB (Entertainment Software Rating Board) well we call it (E'rratic '''S'lacker 'R'ating 'B'oys) are the people who rate the videogames as well as European makers called PEGI. They do the worst job ever however. When they say that a game is for littler kids it is actually for teenagers and they keep messing up like that. Official list of evil ratings The ratings: * '''I: I'''mmature content * '''yB: Y'AY, '''B'LOOD!! * '''C: Rated C for C'''rap. * : '''B: B'''anned games * '''E g'':Games officially approved by Evil Guy. * '''N': Rated N''' for 'N'obody. * '''F: Rated F''' for Epic 'F'ail. '''This is the most common rating. * ?''?: Also a very common rating, ESRB uses this for when they have no idea what rating they could give, or just when they're too damn lazy to review the game and rate it. * '''PIE!':A very uncommon rating and its picture is giant and edible and tastes like the substance that is obviously Pie.. ESRB uses this rating when they are hungry while rating a game. Notice that because ESRB confuses the ratings, little kids play teenager games and teenagers play stupid kid games. ESRB is in big trouble now. Old Ratings *K-A: For all ages. This rating has been abolished in 1997 in favor of the E rating, this made K-A fans make a revolt culminating in World War: Cake!. *M: For Mario 5 and up up Blah blah blah... cancelled because Blah blah blah boring Blah blah blah 5 year olds Blah blah blah claims Blah blah blah uselessness Timeline * I: For immature kids (however they counfuse it with M; which was cancelled in 2005) *K-A: For all ages (however they confuse it with T, was K-A until 1997). This rating has been terminated in 1997. * C: The cheapest, crappiest shames in existence (however they confuse it with Eg) * yB: Games with blood. W00P! (however they confuse it with I) * F: Fail (however they confuse it with N) 1997-Right Now * N: For nobody. (however they counfuse it with M) * Eg Introduced in 2003, this rating means the game has been approved by Evil Guy (however they confuse it with yB, was K-A until 1997) *M: For Mario 5 and up. Cancelled in 2006, a year after it's release for being too uncommon. (however they confuse it with F) * B: BANNED games. This usually includes games that are so bad, even George W. Bush banned them. (however they confuse it with C) * ??: This is supposed to be used when the rating is still pending, but most of the time ESRB uses this when they are too lazy to review the game and rate it. (however they confuse it with Eg) * Pie:This is used when ESRB is hungry while rating shames. And they were extremely hungry while they were rating Half-Mario: Green Shift and Half-Mario: Opposing Force, which as of now, are the only two shames with this rating. In Mushroom Times In every issue of the now cancelled newspaper, they made fun of ESRB and called them stupid. They're right you know. In Videogame Wars During the wars, ESRB didn't even bother rating the games. Who cared anyway. People buy the games without looking at the ratings nowadays. No seriously, it's true. I think. Rating Mario Games They try to rate the Mario games, however Nintendo stops them, and instead Nintendo rates the games. Dude, why can't Nintendo just fire them? Nintendo lets them rate other series...why is Mario the only "No"? Rating George W. Bush's Games They always rate it as I and EG, however, sometimes they confound it and make confusion because babies play adult games and adults play baby games. These games are so stupid that sometimes they leave it up to some lousy company called CERO. Category:Companies Category:Pages that are invaded by the ESRB